


Crackusatsu 2

by jenndubya



Series: Toku Crack [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV), Kamen Rider Series, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Force Brave, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Corny jokes, Crack, Fanvids, Gen, I'm Going to Hell for That One Kimberly Joke, Minor Ex-Aid Spoilers, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Your friendly neighborhood dealer is back with more toku crack!





	Crackusatsu 2




End file.
